No Such Thing as Fate
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: He was a wandering mercenary, accepting jobs if they piped his interest. On a job gone wrong and being chased, he literally stumbled into a clearing. Last thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes and a head full of raven locks. Once opening his eyes, he was greeted with a blindfolded woman who may be hiding some secrets. *Flash-Fic* *AU*
1. Chapter 1

_Chaotic: Ehhehe… it was bothering me! Stupid plunnies._

* * *

**No Such Thing as Fate**

**Chapter One**

**Prompt: Sakura**

* * *

His breath fogged up the air as he ran through the dense woods, escaping his pursuing chasers. Rivers of blood escaped though the pierced skin that littered his body. His sword, Kusanagi, was clenched tightly in one of his hands as the other tried to brush aside the various bushes and branches.

He stumbled as his foot got snagged in an uprising root and muttered a curse as he tumbled, rolling and crashing into a clearing full of Sakura Trees. His ears picked up his pursuers and stood onto his feet only to fall back down. He once again cursed; his ankle was twisted and his vision was going blurry around the edges.

Using Kusanagi's sheath, he limped towards the nearest Sakura tree and leaned against it. Holding Kusanagi in front of him, he suddenly tilted forward and landed against the ground with a solid '_Thud'_.

His mind wandered back towards earlier this evening when the guy he was hired to kill somehow knew he was coming. He escaped but with casualties. Some of them were blood oozing through of his wounds. He had hoped to lose his chasers in the thick forest but it seemed they had brought some hunting dogs.

Something moved at the corner of his eye and a chill went down his spine. A katana blade was near his eye and he got a full view of his face. Blood ran down the cut above his eye, clouding his vision as another cut was on his cheek. He blinked as the katana moved and he suddenly rolled onto his side, thinking that the blade was aimed for him.

If he was going to die, he wasn't going down without a fight.

He watched in confusion as the blade left his presence and watched as it moved towards his chasers, which were now entering the field. The sword suddenly flashed as the familiar sound of it cutting through the night and flesh filled the surroundings. Cries of human and dog like filled the air and soon it was quiet.

The swishing sound of the katana filled the air again and then the sliding sound of it entering the sheath. Footsteps came closer and he was suddenly on his back, staring up at his rescuer.

The last thing he remembered was blue eyes and a head full of raven hair.

* * *

**Posting Date:** April 25, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**No Such Thing as Fate**

**Chapter Two**

**Prompt:** Will

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that it was too soft for a forest ground. Second thing he noticed was there was movement near him. As the footsteps moved away, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked. His vision was somewhat blurry around the edges and he moved to sit up slowly. Feeling the breeze against his naked skin, he looked down to see his body littered in bandages.

"Oh, you're up."

His head snapped towards the doorway and squinted. It was a woman dressed in a simple light pink yukata carrying a bowl of something and a small cloth. His eyes went up and blinked at the black blindfold, covering her eyes.

"Please don't stress yourself." She told him as she moved through the room with ease, despite being blind. She placed the bowl of water; he noticed with a quick glance, on the small counter next to him, while taking a seat on the pillow next to his futon. "What's your name?"

"Where am I?" he asked coldly and he noticed the flinch of his words. "How did I get here?"

"Keh. If I were you, you'd say 'Thank you' to the person who saved your sorry and half to death ass."

He tensed up and almost sprang out of his futon but pain crippled him back down. He folded into himself, clenching his fist.

"Inuyasha!" he heard the woman's voice said in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… Since there's a stranger in the house who knows how to use a katana, Sess thought it wouldn't be a good idea to leave you two alone."

His eyebrow ticked in annoyance when the statement was thrown at him and rose himself up from his folded position. As he took in the person, he had a flashback to the night when he was in the clearing. Raven head and blue eyes.

The man in front of him had a head full of raven locks, but his eyes were _violet_. Was what he thought was blue eyes were actually violet?

"Hn." Both heads turned towards him and he saw the woman smile.

"Great, another Sesshoumaru." He heard the man muttered.

"He says 'Thank you'." She translated and got up. "Please rest while I go get you some food. The bowl is to clean your face since you're up."

He watched them both leave but not without the man throwing him a glare. He took a while to look around the room; the walls, floor and ceiling were made of wood with a sliding window that was covered with a piece of cloth.

* * *

Inuyasha followed Kagome as she made her way around the built in fireplace in their family room. "Why'd ya gotta save him?" he ask.

"His will to live was strong."

Kagome answered him. He saw her posture relaxed but her head was held high and he knew immediately he had to choose his words carefully. "Doesn't mean that you _have_ to save him."

"…Are you pouting?"

"Keh …No."

"Sounds like it. Afraid he's going to eat all the food in the house? Especially the ramen I cook for you?"

"Kagome!" He half-whined. He suddenly turned around, stepped in front of Kagome when he heard a snort from the hallway.

The talking ceased and Sasuke showed himself. He stepped out from the hallway and into what he figured was the family room. A low table was in the middle of the room with pillow seats on each side. One side of the room had an airway for a fire place, on the other side had, surprising him, hung a sword that he could tell was cherished greatly.

The blade was smooth, not a single dust or rust was seen. The handle, though was slightly worn, seemed like it had not been used periodically.

"That's our otou-sama's katana. He called it the Sou'unga."

Black eyes glanced at the female next to him and then glanced behind her to try and spot the other male.

"Inuyasha's out getting more firework. Please sit otherwise you'll undo all my work on you." She softly commanded as she moved gestured towards the low table. "Would you like some tea?"

"Ah." He had to wonder if this 'Sesshoumaru' person was also a non-speaker as Kagome knew what he meant. He watched her move around towards the fireplace to grab the hanging pot and placed it on a cooling rack. He studied her as she moved with confident and without second guessing and concluded that she has been blind for a while. Still, he was a bit skeptical and was about to point out that a pillow was behind her kneeled position but was too late.

She tripped and he couldn't help but thank god she wasn't carrying anything.


End file.
